


Vaya santa

by Darknigthmare



Series: Mártir [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknigthmare/pseuds/Darknigthmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No me juzguéis por favor, los lemmon(¿s?) no son en absoluto mi especialidad Dx No me siento nada cómoda con este trabajo y si lo hice fue porque... bueno, era la temática solicitada. Y NADA MÁS. (Ni siquiera creo que merezca el rating explicit, pero bueno, lo dejo ahí por si acaso).</p><p>Bueno, aparte de eso, lo usé como excusa para practicar con los saltos temporales. Sí, es muy mejorable x'D</p><p>PD: Thrari es una puta c:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vaya santa

**Author's Note:**

> No me juzguéis por favor, los lemmon(¿s?) no son en absoluto mi especialidad Dx No me siento nada cómoda con este trabajo y si lo hice fue porque... bueno, era la temática solicitada. Y NADA MÁS. (Ni siquiera creo que merezca el rating explicit, pero bueno, lo dejo ahí por si acaso).
> 
> Bueno, aparte de eso, lo usé como excusa para practicar con los saltos temporales. Sí, es muy mejorable x'D
> 
> PD: Thrari es una puta c:

Thrari se despertó y se encontró con un panorama memorable, se incorporó de cintura para arriba, mirando a ver si conseguía recordar qué diantres había sucedido allí la noche anterior, pero el dolor de cabeza le nublaba la vista. Contó cinco cuerpos desnudos, tirados por la estancia como sacos de harina desechados, y se miró a sí misma, sin sorprenderse ni un mísero ápice de encontrarse tal como vino al mundo. Se encogió de hombros, desinteresada, no era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación de ese calibre, pero ese nimio gesto hizo que le doliera todavía más la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se apoyó en una gran estatua blanca, hasta ese momento no se había preguntado dónde estaba.

Empezó a recordar lo de la noche anterior, todo había empezado como un tonteo absurdo. Se acordaba de esa chica que tanto le había gustado, una sacerdotisa de Mara de Riften que había viajado hasta Bravil para ver un templo consagrado a su diosa totalmente desconocido para ella. Era muy joven, tenía diecisiete años, dos menos que Thrari, y era dulce como una mañana de primavera. Su rostro era fino y blanco como la nieve, y sus cabellos caobas caían en forma de gráciles tirabuzones sobre su delicada figura. Sus ojos color avellana habían atraído desde el primer momento a Thrari, esa mirada sincera que le desnudaba el alma a uno... Pero, lo que le gustaba más de ella era su inocencia, era una virgen inmaculada y la imperial no podía evitar fantasear con sentir sus labios inexperimentados en su sexo.

Thrari miró a su alrededor, en busca de esa chica de nombre desconocido entre todo el desastre que habían hecho. Cada vez que se fijaba, descubría nuevos estragos en la estancia, al principio no había visto más que ropa por doquier, pero ahora ya era capaz de ver cortinas rajadas, alfombras manchadas de a saber que producto alcohólico, jarrones hechos trizas que no dejaban más que su triste recuerdo tirado por el suelo... lo único que permanecía intacto era una escultura de mármol blanco impoluto. Simbolizaba una mujer cubierta con un velo, parecía que rezaba con los brazos abiertos. La imperial sintió un escalofrío, que mal rollo de mujer.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando decidió declararle sus intenciones a la sacerdotisa de Mara. Su idea era engatusarla de algún enrevesado modo, con alguna bebida de por medio si era posible, pero no hizo falta. Una tarde, se le acercó en la taberna local y la invitó a un trago, le resultó desconcertante que la muchacha afirmara conocer sus intenciones desde el mismo momento en que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez, Thrari sospechó que fuera una hechicera que había consagrado su aprendizaje a la porfiosa escuela de la ilusión, pero terminó todavía más perpleja cuando le comunicó que el sentimiento era mutuo. En ese momento la chica perdió gran parte de su encanto, pues a Thrari le encantaba acostarse con mujeres que sentían que aquello estaba mal, era un ruin y depravado placer del que le encantaba gozar. Sin embargo, le estaban presentando la oportunidad de acostarse con una chica virgen en bandeja de plata, y ella no era de la clase de personas que se negaban al placer.

Decidió dejar de mirar la estatuilla, decidida a que esa mujer representada en ella era escalofriante, pero no sabía qué era peor, si la representación de mármol o lo que tenía a sus espaldas. Se encontró de frente con un hombre que se acababa de levantar, el resto seguía sin recuperar la consciencia, y no le sorprendió que, tal como ella, iba sin vestir. Aquello no la incomodó, para qué molestarse si seguramente ya la había visto, para qué molestarse si ya la había tanta gente en su vida. Bajó la vista y miró con indiferencia su descomunal miembro, volvió a subir la mirada, se encogió de hombros en un gesto de desinterés y se dispuso a buscar su ropa. No podía permanecer en ese estado de nudismo perpetuamente.

Recordó, con una sonrisa en el rostro, los labios de la chica sobre los suyos propios, sus lenguas entrelazadas, su mano bajando por la delicada cintura de esa muñeca de porcelana de diecisiete años hasta encontrarse con sus voluminosas aunque elegantes nalgas... La chica, en un intento más que estúpido por parecer sobradamente preparada para la situación, había decidido empujar a Thrari contra la pared para intentar tomar el papel dominante de la pareja, pero la imperial había respondido con carcajadas y enseguida se apartó, como por un acto reflejo, presa de nuevo por el nerviosismo fruto de su inemascarable inexperiencia. No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente culpable por ello durante los instantes venideros pero, muy lejos de ser un sentimiento negativo, eso la impulsó a cambiar las tornas y acorralarla con más énfasis que antes entre sus pechos y la pared, más excitada que nunca ante el próximo cumplimiento de sus deseos más obscenos.

Le quitó la ropa sin miramientos, cansada de esperar y sedienta de lo que estaba por venir, y besó sus pechos, sus pequeños, hermosos y perfectos pechos, y ella empezó a gimotear cuando Thrari bajó la mano hasta su sexo, moviendo ágilmente sus dedos en las zonas más íntimas de la chica, con habilidad. Los gemidos aumentaron hasta que se convirtieron en gritos de placer y Thrari, excitada, empezaba a querer algo a cambio, deseosa de sentir algo entre sus piernas también. Sin embargo, los chillidos debieron de atraer la atención de la gente, pues se vieron sorprendidas por un grupo de hombres que buscaban el origen de los sonidos, más que curiosos, interesados. La imperial había olvidado por completo que se habían ocultado en una habitación resguardada de miradas curiosas del templo de Mara de Bravil, dónde se hospedaba su interés romántico, y que, por tanto, si las escuchaban gritar irían a comprobar qué sucedía.

Más que preocupada porque la hubieran atrapado con otra mujer por mero deseo sexual en un templo consagrado al amor puro, estaba decepcionada, si iban a interrumpir podrían haberlo hecho antes de que ella se dedicara a proporcionarle placer a otra persona o después de que ella hubiera recibido lo suyo, pero eso de que la chica hubiera sentido más placer que ella... no le gustaba. Habían resultado ser tres hombres, tres sacerdotes de Mara más que probablemente, y se miraban la escena con los ojos como platos. > Pensó Thrari, resoplando molesta, mientras su acompañante la empujaba unos pasos atrás, muerta de vergüenza y, porqué no decirlo, de miedo por las consecuencias de sus actos. Ninguno de los cuatro sacerdotes se atrevió a decir nada, cada uno con un sentimiento diferente rondando por su cabeza. La chica asustada, el chico rubio sorprendido, el mayor, de unos 35, con cara de pocos amigos, y el más alto con evidente deseo. No lo habría jurado por su expresión, pero hay modos más evidentes de saberlo. Thrari sonrió, ya se conocía la historia.

-¿Algún problema, caballeros? - Preguntó, con una media sonrisa bastante atractiva en sus labios y con un brillo bastante travieso en sus ojos. Ninguno respondió, se habían quedado de piedra ante su desfachatez. Ella se mordió el labio inferior - ¿No creeréis que esto no tiene explicación, verdad? Soy sacerdotisa de Dibella. No pongáis esas caras, Mara, Dibella... dos formas de un mismo ser, dos formas de expresar el amor - Dijo, con una sonrisa pícara. Parecieron ofenderse ante ese comentario.

-Dibella se burla de los valores que defiende nuestra señora del amor y la bondad - Exclamó el moreno, el mayor, terco y enfadado, pero incapaz de tomar medidas.

-Tonterías, son hermanas, son gemelas. Quizás tengan un punto de vista... ligeramente distinto - improvisó Thrari, siguiendo con su historia inventada. Avanzó, meciéndose, hasta ellos tres, dio una vuelta a su alrededor recorriendo la nuca del que parecía más enfadado con gesto seductor y se paró cuando le tuvo a dos dedos de su rostro. Él se puso nervioso, lo notó enseguida -, pero las dos saben que lo que necesitan las personas es sentirse queridas para ser felices, y tratan por todos los medios a su alcance, alabadas sean, que nosotros podamos alcanzar ese estado de gloria.

-Dibella no busca la felicidad verdadera - Protestó él.

-Y Mara ha olvidado el placer efímero. Ambos son importantes - Susurró antes de besarle el cuello. El resto se lo miraron sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, pero sin mover un músculo - ¿Como puedes tú, alguien que ha consagrado su vida y su devoción a la diosa de la bondad, repudiar a Dibella sin darle una oportunidad a lo que nos ofrece?

-¿Q-qu-qué propones? - Preguntó el rubio, nervioso. El mayor le miró con odio, como quién ve a un traidor.

-Ah, pero tú ya sabes lo que quiero... lo que quieren - le guiñó un ojo y él se tornó rojo como un tomate. El que tenía enfrente la agarró de ambas muñecas con fuerza, pero no se dejó intimidar, mantuvo esa fiera mirada que le dirigía él hasta que la soltó.

-Mara merece que le demos una oportunidad a su hermana - declaró el más alto, quitándose la ropa, seguido del rubio. Obviamente, a aquellas alturas lo que mereciera Mara o no le importaba un comino, tan solo deseaba disfrutar de una mujer... o de dos.

Arrastrado por las circunstancias, el mayor cedió, y la chica no se opuso. Thrari dudaba que realmente fuera su voluntad acostarse con sus tres compañeros, tenía la teoría de que lo hacía por ella, pero le daba igual, había que ser o muy inocente o muy, demasiado, estúpido para enamorarse de una Varian. > Pensó, aplaudiendo sus propios dotes de convicción y satisfecha al no tener que renunciar al placer que le habían arrebatado momentos antes.

Terminó siendo la reina en escena, la única que no tenía reparos en practicar sexo con una persona o con otra, empezando por ese mismo que tanto se resistía, tirándolo al suelo y desnudándolo piedad para apropiarse salvajemente de sus pectorales. Tenía la sensación de que se estaban pelando por ella, discutiendo por su orgullo sobre cual era más digno de una sacerdotisa de Dibella. Para demostrarle a Thrari que ella también estaba allí, la chica trato de seducir a sus compañeros, sin demasiado éxito al principio, pero con resultados notables a medida que insistía. La imperial se dejó llevar en un mar de lujuria sin control durante una noche más.

Una vez vestida, miró por última vez esa estatua de mármol inquebrantable y enfadada que permanecía inmóvil, imponente al lado de la salida. Se le escapó una sonrisa y se decidió a salir de allí.

-La estrecha de la familia - Le susurró a la estatua que representaba a Mara, con sorna, cuando pasó a su lado.

-¡Thrari! - Se giró y vio a la chica, todavía a medio vestir, tratando de darle caza. Le pareció que estaba llorando, pero no le dio importancia - Tú... yo... nunca había sentido nada así y... quiero decir - levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los casi perversos ojos verdes de Thrari - creo que te quiero.

-Ya, pues ponte a la cola, hermosura- Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, sin mirar atrás. No se sentía culpable, tenía la certeza de que se había mostrado tal como era y sus intenciones desde el principio, no era culpa suya que una cría estúpida decidiera hacerse la original al enamorarse de la tía dura.

Si Mara pudiera, la fulminaría en ese mismo instante. Lástima que fuera tan misericordiosa.


End file.
